Portable devices are electronic devices which have been developed for a user's convenience, and which may be implemented in various kinds of devices, such as Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), video players, feature phones, smart phones, or the like. Smart phones have the advantages of downloading and installing various applications as may be desired by a user, as well as a high portability factor, in addition to typical phone call service functions.
However, the use of smart phones can produce adverse side effects, such as a disturbance in work or a degradation of concentration. For example, with certain game applications installed in the smart phone, a push notification message may pop up in the display of the smart phone in order to invite a user to interact with the game even when the game application is not in progress. Another example is a case in which an application having a function of receiving advertisements is installed in the smart phone, and advertisement notification messages are frequently displayed on the screen of the smart phone. Such a notification requires the user to check the corresponding massages in the display of the smart phone time after time, which deteriorates a user's concentration.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of restricting the use of a portable device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.